Season Two
Season two 2x01 - Leave My Heart Out of This On the season two premiere, the families all attend a fundraiser to raise money for Graham Hill Elementary school. Andrew and Maggie both find themselves trying to move on; Andrew ends up in a steamy situation with an unlikely partner and Maggie explores uncharted territory. Elsewhere, a surprise visitor threatens to spill secrets that Amelia’s been keeping from Owen; and April finds Lyla and Ava up to no good. Starring: Caterina Scorsone as Amelia Shepherd, Camilla Luddington as Jo Wilson, Kevin McKidd as Owen Hunt, Justin Chambers as Alex Karev, Jesse Williams as Jackson Avery, Sarah Drew as April Kepner, Giacomo Gianniotti as Andrew DeLuca, Kelly McCreary as Maggie Pierce, Indiana Evans as Amber Karev and Luke Mitchell as Graham Whitaker. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Noah Avery, Shiloh Avery, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca, Jessica Capshaw as Arizona Robbins and Rosemarie DeWitt as Whitney Coleman. 2x02 - Temporary Home When a new doctor accepts a position Grey Sloan Memorial, there aren’t very many members of the gang that are happy. Following a situation at the loft, Alex and Jo decide that it is not the proper place to raise their children; while Owen and Amelia begrudgingly agree to let Ava attend therapy. Meanwhile, with Noah’s trial quickly approaching, Jackson begins to see how it affects not only Noah but Shiloh as well. Guest starring: Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Noah Avery, Shiloh Avery, Nicky Pierce, Cody Whitaker, Ellen Pompeo as Meredith Grey, Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards, Joe Adler as Isaac Cross and Rosemarie DeWitt as Whitney Coleman. 2x03 - Not Falling Apart Under the stress of moving into the new house, Jo’s bad day at work intensifies when she errs during surgery and carries over when she goes home for the day. Amelia has a rough day when she cannot dodge a tough critic; and April gets some valuable advice from Arizona. Elsewhere, Amber seems to find her footing in Seattle when she starts to treat two very important patients. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Noah Avery, Shiloh Avery, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca, Jessica Capshaw as Arizona Robbins and Lauren Graham as Kate Shepherd. 2x04 - Resentment Without a mention to Owen and Amelia, Gracie decides to run for class president, which proves to be challenging. Meanwhile, Lyla’s lips are loose at school; and Amelia and Alex struggle with their next moves after their big Harper Avery win. Elsewhere, with some encouragement from an unlikely source, Andrew takes a step forward with Maggie but quickly takes a step back when he starts to realize the damage he’s caused with Nicky. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca, Noah Avery, Shiloh Avery and Ellis Shepherd. 2x05 - Change Alex and Jo face the most difficult test of their lives when they get some unexpected news; and Maggie must teach Nicky a very important lesson about where he comes from. Meanwhile, Amelia and Owen make a controversial decision, April begins to unravel as the trial looms over her head; and after an awkward encounter, Graham is left wondering where his relationship with Amber stands. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Noah Avery, Shiloh Avery, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca, Cody Whitaker, Debbie Allen as Catherine Avery and Connie Ray as Karen Kepner. 2x06 - Rise Up *This episode contains mature, sensitive content and possible triggers. Reader discretion is strongly advised.* The date of Noah’s trial finally arrives and after a series of heart-wrenching testimonies, we learn Father Stephen’s fate. Elsewhere, Jo must face the repercussions of what she’s done, and she finally leans on her friends for support. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Noah Avery, Shiloh Avery, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca, Cody Whitaker, Debbie Allen as Catherine Avery, Connie Ray as Karen Kepner, Garcelle Beauvais as Paulette Levence, John Slattery as Stephen Erikson and Ted Danson as Bradley McConnell. 2x07 - For You, I Will Upon getting news about the fates of her children, Jo must make some selfless decisions in regards to her relationship with Alex. When Owen’s behavior starts to flare up again, Amelia is left confused; and Graham learns more about Amber in an interesting way, while Jackson and April come to terms with what Father Stephen’s ruling means. Elsewhere, Andrew and Maggie are forced to confront their feelings for each other following an awkward encounter. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Noah Avery, Shiloh Avery, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca. 2x08 - Fix a Heart (MIDSEASON FINALE) After sessions of therapy, Amelia and Owen finally take Ava to meet a very special person, which proves to be tough for all of them. Jo’s behavior starts to lead her to make rash decisions; Maggie considers taking a step forward with Andrew, much to Nicky’s dismay; and as Amber and Graham seem to move forward, not everything is what it seems when buried secrets resurface. Meanwhile, Jackson and April discover something that will alter the course of their lives. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca, Cody Whitaker, Kylee Li, Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards, Ellen Pompeo as Meredith Grey, Minnie Driver as Sabrina White and Gavin MacIntosh as Harvey White. 2x09 - Down That Road (MIDSEASON PREMIERE) **This episode contains heavy material, graphic scenes and possible triggers. Please take this as a trigger warning.** When Gracie’s behavior comes to a head, Amelia must finally come to terms that something is wrong with her child and, with no one else to turn to, finds herself being stretched too thin. Maggie and Andrew cope with Nicky’s disappearance; Alex starts to get the hang of being a single dad; and Jo continues to fall apart. Elsewhere, Jackson and April test Noah and Shiloh’s waters in regards to their pregnancy; and Amber learns the hard way about minding her business when she almost sabotages things with Graham, who has his own skeletons in the closet. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca and Cody Whitaker. 2x10 - Say It Again Though Jo’s life begins to look up, she must push her issues aside when she discovers something Amelia’s been hiding. Following a day spent with the DeLucas, Andrew surprises Maggie when he shows her that he truly has grown; and April struggles with how to tell Shiloh the big news. Meanwhile, Alex tries to reach out to Amber when she has a bad day; and family day in the daycare prompts some interesting responses from one child in particular. Elsewhere, Graham gets a wake up call. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca, Cody Whitaker, Joe Mantegna as Alfonso DeLuca and Talia Shire as Gina DeLuca. 2x11 - When We Were Young With nowhere else to run to escape his thoughts, Owen faces his demons head on and copes in a surprising way. As things return back to normal, Jo realizes the damage she has caused and continues to pick up the pieces. Shiloh finally comes to terms with what a new baby is going to mean for Jackson and April; Maggie and Andrew continue to build; and Amber and Graham face the ultimate test: Cody. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca, Cody Whitaker, Rachelle Lefevre as Megan Hunt, Martin Henderson as Nathan Riggs, Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt and T.R. Knight as George O'Malley. 2x12 - Out of the Woods (Series finale) On the series finale, things finally begin to settle down for the doctors. Owen approaches Amelia with a life-changing proposal, Alex and Jo finally put their rocky situation behind them; and Jackson and April’s growing family is quickly on the mend. Elsewhere, Maggie gets the shock of a lifetime; and Graham forces Amber to draw the line between being Cody’s doctor and his mother. Meanwhile, Lyla and Ava plan a wedding without alerting one crucial component: the groom. Guest starring: Gracie Shepherd-Hunt, Ava Shepherd-Hunt, Connor Shepherd-Hunt, Lyla Karev, Alex J. Karev, Nicky Pierce, Gianna Pierce-DeLuca and Cody Whitaker.